Blood Fetish
by SpiceAndFantasy
Summary: YoruichixRukia Happy Birthday Taylor! 3 R18 yuri, Don't read ... under 18...Don't own Bleach...Blah.


Blood Fetish

A Bleach fanfic by FinalBleachFantasy

(Happy Birthday Taylor! I hope you like your present :3 3 I love you, and I always will… You're such a beautiful person… And yes you _do _have an accent, and it's damn well adorable! Love you forever, my Bunny. Love, Levichu. 3 )

Ichigo was feeling more than a little uncomfortable. He, Rukia and Yoruichi were all sitting cross-legged on Ichigo's bed, discussing the outcome of the recent fight between Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 and the 6th Espada, and where they thought the Arrancar might strike next. Ichigo, being the nice guy that he was, was sitting on the very edge of his bed, letting the two females occupy most of the space, and it was taking quite a bit of his concentration just to stop himself slipping off onto the floor.

"Hey! Earth to Ichigo?" It was Rukia. Ichigo looked up, "Huh?" Rukia looked a little concerned. "Is there something the matter, Ichigo?" Ichigo frowned slightly. "What do you mean, Rukia?" Yoruichi grinned, and poked Ichigo in the forehead. "Hey! What was that for?" Yoruichi sighed exasperatedly. "Ichigo, you've been sitting there this whole time scowling at the edge of the bed, like it's going to slip out from under you. You can sit closer to us if you like. We don't bite, you know." Ichigo glanced at Rukia and muttered "Somehow I find that hard to believe..." Rukia heard him and smirked.

Yoruichi quickly reached out and pulled Ichigo further onto the bed, so that he was sandwiched between her and Rukia. Ichigo went red immediately. "Ahh! Dammit Yoruichi!" Yoruichi laughed at his embarrassment. "Ichigo, you're such a prude." Ichigo scowled. "Shut up..." Yoruichi put a hand to her ear. "What was that you said? 'Yoruichi, please sit on my lap, revert to cat form and then back to human.', was it?" Ichigo flinched and said hurriedly "No! I didn't say anything!" Yoruichi smiled at the amused Rukia. "He's so easy, isn't he?"

Several minutes later, Ichigo was feeling considerably more relaxed then he would have thought. It was quite warm and comfortable, sitting between Rukia and Yoruichi. "_I could get used to this..." _He thought. He started suddenly as he heard Yoruichi say "What do you think, Ichigo?" He looked at her. "Huh? What were we talking - ." BEEP – BEEP. Everyone jumped as Rukia's soul pager went off. Rukia quickly flipped it open and examined the screen. "We have a Hollow alert."

Ichigo got up, grinning confidently. "I'll handle this one, you ladies stay here." Rukia looked uncertain. "From the strength of the signal I'd say this one's most likely a Gillian." Ichigo picked up his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and shouldered it. "No problem." Rukia smiled. "You've gotten pretty good at this. I think you'll do fine on your own." Ichigo smirked and disappeared, making his way quickly towards the source of the Hollow's spiritual pressure using his Shunpo.

Yoruichi stood up and stretched luxuriously, just like a cat. "Jeez, you really get stiff sitting in one place for so long." Rukia stood up too, and walked right up to Yoruichi. "Hey, Yoruichi?" Yoruichi tilted her head. "Hm?" Rukia took hold of both of Yoruichi's arms, and pushed her up against the wall, and a look of surprise crossed Yoruichi's face as she heard the handcuffs snap together around her wrists. But she hardly had time to consider this as all other thought was driven from her mind by the feeling of pleasure as Rukia's small, hot mouth pressed against hers.

The kiss did not last long, owing to the fact that Rukia had to stand on her tiptoes in order to kiss the taller woman. At first, Yoruichi shied away slightly, but as the kiss continued, she slowly gave in to the wonderful feeling of Rukia's lips against hers. As they broke apart, Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak, but Rukia placed a delicate finger to her lips and whispered "You know... you shouldn't have lied to Ichigo." Yoruichi looked confused. "What do you mean?" Rukia smirked wickedly, a hungry gleam in her eye. "I _do _bite."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Wha-?" She didn't quite finish the word, she was too distracted by Rukia's mouth as the Shinigami fastened her lips onto Yoruichi's neck, and began kissing the skin there, alternately licking and sucking hard on her neck, leaving small purple marks on her deeply tanned skin. Yoruichi leant her head back to give Rukia better access to her neck, and shut her eyes, gasping lightly with pleasure as Rukia grazed her neck lightly with her teeth.

Her gasp turned to one of surprise as Rukia pressed her harder against against the wall – and immediately and lustfully sank her teeth into Yoruichi's neck. Yoruichi jerked against Rukia, causing Rukia to moan with intense need against her neck, as blood began to trickle down Rukia's neck, past her collarbone and down the front of her Shihakusho as she greedily drank Yoruichi's blood, her legs shaking as she pressed her thighs together, trying to contain the heat building between her legs.

She failed miserably. Mostly because as she did this, Yoruichi took advantage of her distraction, broke the handcuffs, seized Rukia by the shoulders, and steered her towards Ichigo's open closet. Pushing Rukia down onto her bed in the closet and sliding the door shut behind them, she straddled Rukia's hips and swiftly removed her bloodstained shihakusho, smirking as she noticed the hot fluid leaking from Rukia's tight womanhood. "Oooh.. Rukia, you're a naughty little girl..."

She grinned as she took off her own clothes, laying on top of Rukia, her breasts pressing against Rukia's as she bent her head down to lick the blood – her own blood – from Rukia's neck, and then she moved down, lapping gently between Rukia's breasts, carefully erasing all traces of blood from Rukia's skin with her tongue.

By this time, Rukia was thrashing her head from side to side, her eyes screwed shut and a deep, rosy blush coloring her cheeks as she fought vainly to hold off an orgasm. She gripped the sheet beneath her and moaned as Yoruichi moved further down her body, holding Rukia's shaking thighs apart with either hand, Yoruichi leant in and slipped her tongue inside Rukia, causing her to throw back her head and scream as the sensation of Yoruichi's tongue in her combined with everything that had already happened caused her to come, hard.

Yoruichi sat up, cum trickling down her chin, which she quickly wiped off and licked from her fingers. "Well, that didn't take as long as I expected." She purred, moving up Rukia's shuddering body to kiss her again, her still-wet tongue slipping between Rukia's lips, tasting her mouth, as they both desperately wrapped their arms around each other, Rukia's nails digging into Yoruichi's back, causing tiny drops of blood to well from the scratches.

Yoruichi suddenly let out a loud gasp as Rukia rolled them over, so that she was on top, and slid her two middle fingers into Yoruichi's swollen, dripping womanhood, her mouth once again going to Yoruichi's neck, and she sank her teeth once more into her skin, eagerly drinking the dark blood that flowed from the wound. Yoruichi moaned loudly, her slick walls convulsing around Rukia's fingers as they pumped in and out of her, her hot wetness leaking out and running down the inside of her thigh.

Rukia stopped drinking Yoruichi's blood, and Yoruichi leant up to kiss Rukia's bloodied lips. Rukia increased the pace of her fingering, and Yoruichi let out a strangled moan as she orgasmed, fluid squirting out of her, around Rukia's fingers. Rukia slowly removed her fingers, and was licking Yoruichi's juices from them, sighing ecstatically, when "Bang!" The closet door flew open and Ichigo leant in, yelling: "Kon! What the hell are you doi- WHAT THE HELL?" and immediately fainted, his nose bleeding profusely. Rukia turned to Yoruichi, grinning, and pulled her memory replacer from the shinigami robe on the bed.

But, just as she was about to hit Ichigo with it, Yoruichi took hold of her wrist, stopping her. Rukia looked up. "What?" Yoruichi smirked. "Perhaps…just change his memory so that he believes that what he saw was a dream. We don't want to be _too _unkind to the poor boy."

The End.


End file.
